Danganronpa: Desire
by StephenInfinite
Summary: Mitsuo Minami, The Ultimate Journalist, and 15 others are thrust into the most despair-inducing predicament ever, The Ultra Killing Game
1. Prologue: Desire to Despair

AN: First Fic! Be Gentle! :)

_**Prologue**_

**[Video Diary Entry: August 22nd, 2022]**

_"__Well, today's the day. It's my first day as an official student of Desire Academy. I'm what's known as an "Ultimate", which basically means I have a special talent which got me here, my Ultimate talent is Ultimate Journalist. I hear the Ultimate Escape Artist and the Ultimate Voice Actor are joining today also, I hope to have a good relationship with my classmates... but knowing me, I'll mess it up somehow, I just know it. This is Mitsuo Minami, signing out." _

**[Video Diary End]**

Phew, that'll be enough, who even thought it would be a good idea to accept me into this school anyway? It's not like I broke any huge stories nor have any outstanding accomplishments anyway. I'm just... me, just... just Mitsuo. Anyway, I better get going, I can't just sit here or I'll be late. I said goodbye to my aunt, who looks after me, and off I went. Desire Academy is around a 10 minute bus journey from my home so I don't have much else to do apart from read and look out the window, although I do have that email, I'll read that right now, so I opened the email and started reading.

_"__Greetings, Mitsuo! We are very excited to tell you that you're part of our ULTRA SPECIAL PROGRAM! You'll be filled in once you arrive to the school, but we PROMISE you, that this is an experience that you'll never, ever, forget! Sincerely, The Headmaster."_

Huh... that's interesting, why did I only get this today? I thought I'd be told beforehand about this program, I guess I'll find out when I get there, my stop is next anyway. When I got to the school, it was jumping with life, but I couldn't make out any faces, and why would I? It's not like I know anyone here. I entered the school, and was immediately greeted by the staff, they recognised me from my photo. "You must be Mitsuo. Nice to meet you, if you could just follow me please." I didn't say a word yet, I'm not good with others from a social standpoint, but I did follow her, and she took me to a nearby classroom, where... of course, I was the last one to arrive.

"Ah! He's here! Class, this is Mitsuo Minami, the Ultimate Journalist!" I looked around the room, and all my classmates were staring at me. "P-Pleased to meet you all!" That's what I blurted out, there wasn't much else I could say apart from that. I was instructed to sit in the seat next to this guy, who had a creepy vibe to him. "...Hey there." What? He's talking to me? "What's the matter, man? You can't talk?" Now I get it, this is my worst nightmare. "Dude... I get it, this all must be new to you too, but don't worry, it's the same for all of us... My name is Seiichi Ito, Ultimate Undertaker." Undertaker?! That's only slightly creepy, ugh.

"Okay! Let's get started shall we. You're all here." Finally, the silence is broken by this... teacher. "Ultimates, that's what all of you are, from the Ultimate Businessman to the Ultimate Florist, you each have a talent that's beneficial to us, to raise the prestige of this Academy and show that the youth of today are not what society says they are! Now, let's get to why, specifically, it's you 16 that were chosen for... The Ultra Special Program." About time! "Basically... it was a random draw, lottery, whatever you want to call it." Hold up... you mean to tell me this was completely random?! I couldn't say any words, really. I was stunned into silence at what I just heard. Why?! "But that's not all! Our U.S.P is kind of... a required course for you, so it's too late to drop out if you were planning on it."

What have I gotten into? What is this Ultra Special Program I keep hearing about?

"SIIIIR!" That was... loud and unnecessary, who was that anyway? "Please keep it down, what is your question, young madam?" He's too polite. "Asuka wants to know! Asuka wants to know what this Ultra Special Program is!"

"Well, I'm getting to that."

"Asuka thinks you're being rude!" Oh right... that's Asuka, huh? "I apologise, Asuka. Well, I've kept you all waiting long enough. Our Ultra Special Program is... THIS!" He began to play a video.

"_Welcome, Students! You have all been selected by our Random Applicant Draw! Or the R.A.D for short, get it? I'm funny. Anyway, I'm sure you're all thinking "what the hell is this ULTRA SPECIAL PROGRAM?!" Well, maybe this will make it clearer for you. SPACE! That's right, you 16 have the PRIVILEGE of taking the trip of a lifetime to the STARS! You'll be staying in the luxurious Desire Starship! Now maybe you're thinking about your family. Well, they've already been notified by the Academy in a secret meeting in which they all AGREED! The purpose of this trip. Well... I guess you'll find out once you get there. Speaking of which, the bus is ready to take you to the launch RIGHT NOW!" _

...WHAT?! As I began to question everything in my head, the rest of the class seemed to also be doing that, just out loud... I heard things like "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" and the more extreme "I HATE MY PARENTS!" We all, of course, were refusing to go, apart from one. "...I'm cool with it," As expected, Seiichi, cool, calm and collected, was totally okay with this. "I mean, I deal with dead bodies and funerals, so space? It's total child's play." He's right, he deals with the worst possible things in his field, so space is nothing to him. It's not like anyone died. "...He's right." I spoke up. "My field of expertise may not be death itself, but journalism is focused on the unexpected and taboo, so... I agree that we should go." Slowly, one by one, we all agreed and started to get on board, literally and figuratively, and so we went... to the stars. The bus journey was long... so we all got to introduce ourselves.

Well, there's me, Mitsuo Minami, Ultimate Journalist and Seiichi Ito, Ultimate Undertaker. The rest are an unusual bunch "HEYYY MITSUO! Asuka says hello!" Yep... she's still loud. "Asuka Kuroyuri speaking! Ultimate Florist! Asuka specialises in everything to do with the wonderful world of nature and flowers! Asuka... hopes she can be your friend!" There was something slightly bothering me about her... she has an eye patch. I didn't want to ask about it but... "What's the deal with the eye patch, Asuka?" Seiichi asked anyway. "...Asuka keeps that a secret, Seiichi." It clearly bothers her. Maybe... we leave this topic alone.

I saw someone concentrating in the front, maybe I should say hello. "Uh...hey." No response, maybe I shou- "Leave me alone, I don't deal with lower class people." That... must be Hide Mori. The Ultimate Businessman, he's from a rich family and is a bit arrogant, his interviews suggest that he's not willing to talk to any random person.

Now... the girl with blonde hair is probably approachable, so.. "Hiyaaaa! Mitsuo, is it?"

"U-Uh... yes." Why am I nervous? "Nice to meet ya, Mitsuo! I'm Asumi Namikaze, Now my talent TECHNICALLY is Athletics but they said something about Athlete being an overused talent in the Academy so they just called me the Ultimate Marathon Runner! So there ya go!" She can really talk, huh? But I uh... don't mind it too much. "Please introduce me, Asumi..?" There was another girl hiding behind Asumi, she had red hair and glasses. "Sure! Guuys! This is Keiko Nakahara, the Ultimate Biologist, she's all science-y and stuff!" Keiko is shy, I bet. I understand why, thrust into this situation with no one familiar to her.

"By the way, my name's Daishiro, you don't need to know the rest." Huh...? "Subject is confused, maybe, he's looking at me with those eyes that say "you're weird and attractive" He's... confusing. It's like he can somehow read my mind. "I think that's what you're thinking." Is he a... mind reader? "Anyway, you passed the test, you didn't run away like everyone else. Daishiro Hisakawa. Ultimate Psychologist." Maybe... I should talk with him more later. There's a few others to talk to. I suddenly felt myself tripping over something. "HAH! GOT YOU!"...? "HISOKAAAA SAITO, THE (UNRECOGNISED) BEST PRANKSTER IN THE UNIVERSE! That's my way of saying that I'm the Ultimate Prankster. See ya around!" That's another one I need to talk with later. "She sure got you. Let me help you up." I thanked my helper. "My names Ira Fujimoto, the Ultimate Historian, I like... write a lot. About history... Bye." That was quick, but I'm not complaining. The last few were arguing about something.

"All I'm saying is rapping is a LEGITIMATE TALENT!" Ah... Yuna Anno, she's semi-famous in the underground rap scene and has a talent for it, she earned that Ultimate Rapper talent. "Look, I didn't say you were untalented, just... not really deserving of being here. I think having a kill record in the thousands, undetected, like me, is just MORE impressive." Yukiko Inoue... outstanding kill record but, maybe that's not worth bragging too much about. I interviewed her once, she's the Ultimate Sniper. "Please. This is petty, just set aside these differences before I have to solve more murders." Gorou Kira, probably the most ironic name for the Ultimate Detective. "Please... don't fight, I worked hard making Yuna's costumes..." Koharu Izumi is her name, being the Ultimate Costume Designer is her game.

"Rapping is very legitimate, I think! As a voice actor, I think using your voice for anything is a talent unto itself!" Oh my God... THAT'S MEGUMI NAKANO! I'd recognise that soft voice anywhere, why is she here? Ultimate Voice Actor I bet. The last two were off on their own, maybe I can find out more about them. One of the guys was doing hand motions... that's sign language, right? My basic knowledge makes me guess he's signing something like "They're very loud over there." I had to introduce myself. "Hey there!" One of the guys noticed... but the other didn't. "Hey, name's Ken Obata, I'm the Ultimate Class President. And this is Aikuro Sasaki, Ultimate Escape Artist." Ken was signing this to Aikuro. "I hope to be a friend to you both!" Aikuro is deaf, it seems. Ken is handy to have around, the random draw may not have been so bad after all.

I can see the space centre in the distance... we're almost there. Thank my lucky stars.

"We're here!" We went one by one, leaving the bus. Inside the centre was almost... futuristic it seemed. Red lightning bolts plastered the walls, that must be the logo, right? "Okay, no time to waste, OFF WE GO!" Wait... already? Our spacesuits were already picked out. Made especially for all our body sizes, there was even one for Hide, who isn't the tallest, let's say. Well... here goes nothing! We all boarded the rocket, ready to take off... and before we knew it, the door slammed shut. I counted... we were all there... apart from our teacher... why? And over the intercom, I heard... a voice. A high-pitched, grating voice that only nightmares are made of. The main lights were off... but we could see the dim light of the small monitor flickering... and then... "HEEEELLLOOOO! Is this thing on? Yes? Ahem... It appears you all are strapped in. Welcome... to what your school calls the Ultra Special Program! But I call this very special, super duper experience... the ULTRA KILLING GAME! I hope you all are ready, because this will be the best experience you will never, ever, FORGET!" K...Killing Game? Before we even had time to comprehend the situation, the rocket blasted off... and what set in... was a horrible, draining, life-stealing... DESPAIR.

**_Prologue End_**


	2. C1 - Illuminated Despair (Daily Life)

p class="MsoNormal"AN: The Killing Game Begins! :)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Chapter 1: Illuminated Despair/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 115%;"DAY 1/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Total darkness... that was the journey to Starship Desire in a nutshell, we must've been knocked out, I guess... and as always... "Heeey, wake up man. We're all waiting for you." Seiichi's voice was a blessing to hear, but like at the academy, I was the last one to arrive. I had no choice to follow him to the rest of the group, while I was walking with him, something seemed... different. This ship, it looked different from the pictures we saw. Instead of the regular school crest, it was... those red lightning bolts, again. We still don't know who, or what was behind the hijacking of the rocket, something tells me we're finding out soon though. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Just through here, man." This place has a... lunchroom?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanOkay style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI walked in to see... everyone else. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Late? Again? Typical." Give me a break, Hide. "Now that we're all here... let's address the sitch." Seiichi is unusually laid back about this whole thing. "We all know that someone set this whole thing up to mess with us, so, y'know, just come forward and I'll forgive you. I can't promise anyone else will, though."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEveryone is tense, including me. I can't blame them style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"...I bet it was Mitsuo." Hold up, what?! Hide is... blaming me?! "I mean it can't be a coincidence, right? He was late to the academy. He was ALSO coincidentally late here as well!" For someone who was quiet all the way here, he's quick to point the finger and blame someone else. "Hide, please. Look at Mitsuo. He's a mess. You really think he could plan this?" Thanks, Seiichi. I'm making an effort! "Tch. I don't really care. He's way too suspicious." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Oh SHUT UP!" That was a loud voice. That means... "Asuka thinks you're being way too hard on Mitsuo! Hide sucks!" Here we go... "I think you should keep quiet, the adults are talking here." Oh boy. "Asuka is LITERALLY the same age as you!" This is escalating. "You certainly don't act that way..." Ughhhhh. "Okay, calm down you two!" Megumi Nakano... she spoke up in the most unlikely situation. "Why are we fighting? I get that we're all trapped but... I feel like it's best to work together. Don't you, Mitty?" Mitty? Did she just... call me Mitty? I feel faint. "Hmmmm?" This is embarrassing. "Y-Yeah. That seems best."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSeiichi is just staring into the distance, taking this all in like he's used to chaos and drama. "I think it's best if we explore the ship. Try and get our bearings." As soon as I said that... As if it was an omen, the TV started style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Heeeellloooo! It's GREAT to see that you're all getting along well! Did you think that I WASN'T going to make my grand debut?! Come to the Bridge! Upupupupupu~" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Well... this is going to go well./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Hey, we're here! Now what?!" Uh... this doesn't seem wise. "This coward isn't showing himself..." When suddenly...span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanwe saw... a thing. "GOD! SO IMPATIENT! FINE!" Lights went out, a demented music track started playing and we were treated to one of saddest light shows of all time. "LADIES, GENTLEMEN, AND EVERYONE UNSURE! THIIIIIS... IIIIIS... MONOKUUUUUUUMA!" A...teddy bear?! A white and black teddy bear?! More important than that though... the red lightning bolt on his black side... is the same one we keep seeing. "Hey teddy bear! Wanna explain why you waited THIS long to show yourself?!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"I..am not a TEDDY BEAR! I AM MONOKUMA! Since you want answers, well. I'll give them to ya! You may remember that I mentioned a certain...strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"ULTRA KILLING GAME?!/strong" Now that he mentions it... I unfortunately remember. It was just before we lost consciousness. "Yeah, I do remember you saying that, so what does that entail exactly? " Hide has a morbid curiosity for all this. I don't trust him. "Well, allow yours truly to explain! The basic explanation is that you allstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;" KILL EACH OTHER!/strong" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"KILL EACH OTHER?! That's...That's crazy! No way we're doing that!" I screamed to Monokuma. And before I know it... Seiichi, Asuka, Keiko, Asumi, Daishiro, Hisoka, Megumi, Ken and Aikuro, Ira, Yuna, Gorou and Koharu all were defiant... against Monokuma. The only two still to speak up were... Hide and Yukiko. "That's it? That's all? Putting me, the Ultimate Sniper in this situation... is dangerous. I hope you know that." Yukiko just walked off... I hope she doesn't try anything. But Hide... Hide was different... "Get me out of heeeere! Monokuma! Please! I... I can't kill anyone! I can't!" Hide... the arrogant businessman who looks down on others, was grovelling, and crying, at the feet of Monokuma, what a sight to behold. Deep down, he's a coward. "You want out, huh...? Then... strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"KILL SOMEONE./strong"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span...? Kill someone to get out? What does he mean? "You heard me everyone! If you want out! Kill someone! But don't get caught!" Don't get caught...? "It's about time I revealed this! My master plan! Everyone... when someone gets chopped, murdered, drowned, stabbed or WHATEVER! You all must participate in the strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"ULTRA CLASS TRIAL!/strong" Ultra Class Trial?! "I mean it's self descriptive, find out whodunnit in a trial! But if you get it wrong, everyone besides the killer gets the punishment, but if you guys win... the killer gets punished!span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWhat is this punishment, you ask?! strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"EX-E-CU-TION! EXECUTION!/strong" This is... sick and twisted... but we're trapped with no way out, unless... we kill someone. "NOW SKEDDADLE! GO MURDER!" ...and with that feeling in the air... we all split apart to explore the ship in groups. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"The groups are as follows: /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"·span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Me, Megumi, Gorou and Asuka explore the west of the ship/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"·span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Hide, Seiichi, Asumi and Keiko explore the east of the ship/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"·span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Hisoka, Ken, Koharu and Aikuro explore the south of the ship/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"·span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Yuna, Ira and Daishiro explore the north of the ship/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Symbol; mso-fareast-font-family: Symbol; mso-bidi-font-family: Symbol;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"·span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Yukiko is... somewhere/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"As we explored the west wing, we started discovering a lot of rooms... some locked, some open, in particular, we found the boy's dorm rooms. "Hey, look over there Mitty! It's your room!"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI still find it odd, why is she calling me that? But... I'm curious, I want to see the room, but it's best to wait until later. Other rooms we found were: A Gym, Music Room and Science Lab. The rest of the rooms were locked on this side, even the Locker Room. We began to make our way to the centre, where we were all due to meet back up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWe discussed our group's findings, and then every other group began to share theirs. Group B (East) found: Girl's Dorm Rooms, The Pool, Morgue and another locked Locker Room. Group C (South) found: Training Room, Medic Room and a locked Weapons Room. Group D (North), the final group found: Games Room, The Bridge, and the Captains Quarters, which was unsurprisingly locked. Now to solve the last mystery... where did Yukiko run off to?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%;"END OF DAY 1/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%;"DAY 2/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Gooood morning, Ultimates! It is now 9am, which means it's time to get up and seize the day!"/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"The morning announcement woke me up. I couldn't sleep very well last night, which isn't a surprise, who could sleep peacefully in this situation? Knowing you could meet your end at any second. I haven't gotten the chance to even explore my room due to the fear that set in. There appears to be some cameras in here too, that's great. Monokuma is always watching, I guess. The bed in the far left corner of the room, there's also a bathroom, obviously, and what looks like a safe next to the bed... which is locked, with a note on top of it. The note reads:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Beware of the light. It's sure to give you a tremendous fright." /span/emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"What... does this mean? What... light? The light of the sun? That's the only thing I can think style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWho even left this...? It's a poem, a simple one, but a poem none the less. The only person I can think of who'd leave such a thing is Monokuma. But also... it's a rhyme, which... musicians are experts at. I need to question Yuna, the Ultimate Rapper, about this. Now... let me go to the dining hall./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI got to the dining hall, and the only one there right now appears to be Daishiro, the psychologist. "Hey there, Mitsuo. You look lost, like "I just confessed to my crush and they rejected me" type of lost." Daishiro is odd, but he's the only person here currently. I chose to talk to him about the note I found. "Hey... Daishiro, this may be weird, but did you get some sort of, note this morning?"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDaishiro froze up, he was looking down and seemed like he was hiding something. "...How did you know?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Because I got this." I showed him my note. "Huh...? That's the same note as mine!" That's... certainly a coincidence. Or is it? "Who wrote this? Do you know, Daishiro?"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIs he hiding more...? "No... I was hoping to get here and ask everyone, but I was early, I was here 30 minutes before you arrived. All I saw was Seiichi loitering near the lockers, but I don't think he sent these, he's too... laid back, like he's constantly on the beach and doesn't realise a shark is near." What an... interesting style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDaishiro is right, though. Seiichi isn't the type, he would confront you straight up, not send intimidating notes. It didn't take long, but... one by one, everyone filed in to the dining room... minus Yukiko, who left the Monokuma session yesterday and hasn't been seen since. I hope she's okay... and not dangerous. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Before we all settle down to eat... a question." Seiichi taking charge, as usual. "Did everyone... get this note?" So... me and Daishiro, we weren't the only ones. It was... everyone. Then, that begs the question... "So it's obvious... Yukiko wrote this, we all agree, right?" I mean, it's pretty obvious when you look at the facts... we don't even know if Yukiko got the note, because she's not here, and not to mention... she's a trained killer. "She probably did... who knows? It's not like I'm scared of that bitch." That seemed a lot different from your reaction yesterday, Hide. "Relax, Hide. You were the cowardly one yesterday." Hide became silent, he knows he isn't winning this argument. "Asuka thinks... Yuna wrote these." Oh boy, guess that theory of mine is coming to the forefront. "Me...? Write... this? I didn't write shit. Why the fuck are you accusing me?!" This isn't ending well, Yuna is being confrontational and is staring Asuka in the eye, standing over her seat. "Please, calm down! She's just asking you a question, Yuna!" Koharu bellowed out to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"I...didn't write style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIt was a shock to me also! I. Didn't. Write. Shit." Poor Asuka... was being on the receiving end of this. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"A-Asuka is sorry! It's just that... Yuna is a rapper and, rappers typically rhyme in songs!" Before Yuna could respond.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"*strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"DING DONG* "/strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Attention, students! Please come to the bridge immediately!" /em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"We made our way to the bridge. "RAAAAAAAAAAAGH! WHY ARE NONE OF YOU DEAD?! I SPECIFICALLY SAID TO KILL EACH OTHER! YOU IDIOTS!" Monokuma is dashing about the place, in a wild rage, let's wait this one out. "WHEREISTHEKILLING?!" I DEMANDED DEATH AND DESTRUCTION!" He's still going... "STOP BEING ALL LOVING AND FRIENDLY! I WANT DEATH! I WANT HEARTBREAK! I WANT... DESPAIRRRR!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"After about... 20 minutes of ranting and screaming at us, Monokuma finally calmed down. "I have to do EVERYTHING myself, don't I?!" What does he mean by that? "I present to you, the E-Handbook! With THE RULES OF THIS GAME!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"The rules were as follows:/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo2;"!- [if !supportLists]-strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;" style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span/strong!-[endif]-strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Daytime is 9:00am, and Night-time is 10:00pm. Dining room doors will be locked after 10pm!/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo2;"!- [if !supportLists]-strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;" style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span/strong!-[endif]-strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Don't break Starship property! If you do, there'll be serious consequences/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo2;"!- [if !supportLists]-strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;" style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span/strong!-[endif]-strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Don't harm Monokuma!/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo2;"!- [if !supportLists]-strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;" style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span/strong!-[endif]-strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Monokuma can't physically harm the students unless the rules are broken!/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo2;"!- [if !supportLists]-strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;" style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span/strong!-[endif]-strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"The ULTRA KILLING GAME rule: There MUST be a death at least once every 5 days! /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo2;"!- [if !supportLists]-strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;" style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span/strong!-[endif]-strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"You can only kill 2 people at once! It's no fun if everyone dies immediately! /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l1 level1 lfo2;"!- [if !supportLists]-strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;" style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span/strong!-[endif]-strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"AND NO ESCAPING UNLESS YOU KILL SOMEONE!/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Death is...a rule?! There's no escape... Or Monokuma will... harm us. "T-This is... messed up." Keiko is... shaking with fear, we all were. "Oh yeah! Your profiles are in there too! If you want to learn about fellow students!" Nah... not gonna do that, it's probably private info. "M.K! As a detective, I think this entire thing is... sick. I promise, I will bring you down, even if it means dying myself!" Gorou... defiant against the bear, even if it costs him his life. Ken and Aikuro are signing to each other it seems. I think Ken is saying "I'm scared, Aikuro." Aikuro is saying... "I'll protect you." They have a tight bond, it seems, I wonder how they knew each other before all this. "Oh yeah... ONE MORE THING!" What does Monokuma have this time?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"To make SURE a killing happens! There'll be an additional motive! What is it, you ask? Well...While you were all listening to my meltdown, I enlisted some... friends, COME ON OUT, MONOBOTS!" And there it is... 5 robots. Each different colours. Red, Blue, Green, Yellow and Purple. "These guys! Well, They've locked the bedrooms! So... NO SLEEP TILL DEATH!" Wh...WHAT THE HELL?! No...No sleep?! Just when confusion and anger was at it's highest... "What's all the shouting for?" That's... That's Yukiko. "What? It's like you guys have seen a ghost." It's not that... where the hell was she? "Ah, Little Miss Killer has showed up!" Monokuma, don't tempt her. " You wanna know where I was, right? Well, let's just say I have... a certain plan to leave here." What does she mean? "It's funny really, I saw all of what just went down. No sleep is a garbage motive. Sleep is a foreign concept to me, after all... I'm a soldier. You don't scare me, Bear. I know the rules say not to harm you... but I may do just style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBe warned." Yukiko continues to be arrogant and dangerous. I think we all need to stay clear of her. "That goes for all of you also... try to harm me and I'll make sure you won't get away with it. Now... out of my way."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"After that... we all made our way to the dining room, because our dorms were locked. Now... who do I talk to? I've got time to chat until night time. I'll... talk to Megumi. "Megumi... Can I talk to you?" Megumi smiled at me with the brightest smile I'd ever seen. How can she be so calm and happy still? "What's up, Mitty?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""I'm... I'm scared." Admitting I'm downright terrified of all of this. That's a great first step. "I get that Mitty, I do, so am I!" Megumi... she's also terrified, of course, her body was shaking and trembling during that whole Monokuma speech. "You don't... seem scared." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;""I am though. My family always taught me to smile, even if the darkest moments, a smile can be the most comforting thing to a friend, I admit that I'm scared... but I like to make sure the others aren't feeling too style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMitty, you have to make sure to face your problems with a smile, even though things may be dark right now, spread hope to others with a smile." Megumi... she can calm just about anyone with her voice, I feel slightly at ease now. "...Thank you, Megumi." I gave her a hug. Everything right now... is terrible./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Hey, Seiichi!" Hisoka is talking with Seiichi about something. "What is it, Hisoka?"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAre they arguing? "What's the deal with that Mitsuo guy? He's kinda weird and distant. Like he doesn't even talk to most of us." Gee... thanks. "That's just how he is, Hisoka. Also maybe it's because you caused him to fall on the bus. He's likely avoiding you in fear of being pranked again." I mean, that's... semi-accurate. "Hey, what're you looking at?" Ira surprised me. His footsteps are pretty quiet. "Ahh... Hisoka is gossiping again. Not a surprise. That girl would cause World War 3 with her chatting." He must not like her very much... "Also, that hair is a bold choice. Who even chooses green as a hair colour anyway?" Ira DEFINETLY doesn't like Hisoka. "Anyway, gotta go, duty calls, books to read, etcetera." The historian and the prankster, there's something there, I'm sure of it. I may not talk to everyone... but I can get along with others, right? Megumi and Seiichi are bringing me out of my shell... I thank them style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBefore I went back to the dining hall... I saw something...strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"something that I probably shouldn't have seen./strong /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Along the corridor... it was Yukiko... washing off bloody clothes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"*strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"DING DONG*/strong em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Everyone! It is now 10pm! And that means, its night time, and the doors to the dining hall will be locked!"/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"It's... night time. Without a place to sleep. I went to the music room and sat there... all night. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%;"END OF DAY 2/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%;"DAY 3/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"I was up all night... the morning announcement was just white noise to me. So I just went to the dining hall and sat there... Why did... I see Yukiko with bloody clothes last night? As always, one by one... everyone began piling into the dining hall. "No sleep makes me wish I was dead..." Asumi was clearly the person most affected by the lack of sleep. But... counting heads... something was wrong... we were missing someone... we were missing...Yukiko and Megumi. Why...? Is one of them...? "...Sorry! I'm late!" Megumi! She's here! But that means... Yukiko must be.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""Where is Yukiko?" (Seiichi)/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""Asuka doesn't see Yukiko!" (Asuka)/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""Yuki! Where is she?!" (Megumi)/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""This isn't funny..." (Hide)/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""Yukiko should be here..." (Keiko)/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""That bitch... is disappearing on us again!" (Yuna)/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"-/span/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Everyone else was just silent... or too shocked to say a word. "Everyone... calm down!" Gorou shouted at the top of his lungs, commanding everyone's attention. "It looks like Yukiko isn't here. So... as a detective, I think we should search the ship... see if anything turns up." He's... He's right. That's the best thing to do. We ran to every portion of the ship, every room that wasn't locked, anyway... We couldn't find her anywhere. Our hope... was gone. Then I remembered... the poem. "Beware of the light." That's gotta mean something... right? We were racking our brains... trying to come up with something... ANYTHING that would lead us to where Yukiko was. "...Light can mean multiple things, a reflection of light, Light years, Or just your regular room light! But... I think it means... UV light... there is... tanning beds... in the pool area." We couldn't open the tanning beds earlier... but Keiko might be right. We made our way to the pool area. The tanning beds seemed to still be closed. Why? How do you open these? That's when I realised. It was still on. We looked for the off switch and turned it, we prepared to open the tanning bed... and what waited was a despair inducing and horrifying sight... Yukiko Inoue, the Ultimate Sniper, had been in there, and even worse than that... she was dead./span/p 


End file.
